Automatic animal feeders that dispense food on a schedule provide an alternative to leaving food out for the animal. Similarly, remote controlled and automated treat dispensers are useful to reward pets for good behavior when the pet owner cannot be present. Conventional automatic feeders and treat dispensers tend to suffer from the same issues involving balancing of portion control, size, complexity, noise, and damage to the food or treats.
Dry animal food, kibble, and dry animal treats tend to break apart easily when subjected to the rough treatment of the mechanical conveyances such as rakes, push arms, revolving doors, and augers to deliver the food or treat to the animal by conventional automatic feeders and treat dispensers. When crushed, the food or treats end up as smaller particles or dust that is not manipuable by the mechanical conveyance and must be cleaned out of the feeder or treat dispenser.
Additionally, many mechanical conveyances employed by conventional automatic feeders and treat dispensers are imprecise and the amount of food or treats dispensed is inconsistent. Often mechanical conveyances that more consistently dispense the proper amount of food or treats add to the size and complexity to the design of the feeder or treat dispenser. Another significant problem with conventional automatic feeders and treat dispensers is the amount of noise produced. Some of the quietest mechanical conveyances are the most likely to damage the food or treats. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.